Elizabeth
'''Jandres '''also known as '''The Son of Saradomin '''is a lunatic Saradominist who believes he is the son of Saradomin. Jandres is a founder of Jandresianism. This character is roleplayed by Raul Jr. History Childhood Jandres past is unknown to others, as he was an orphan, and adopted by a Saradominist family. Jandres past before the fosters family is completely unknown, as they claim he was "just found." Jandres while growing up, was shown to be a very smart, and skilled child. 5th Age Jandres as an adult had a very calm life, being a normal lad, he did however, train on his own with combat, magic, and range. Jandres is very skilled with magic, sword combat, and hand to hand combat. Jandres once fought against several Zamorakians in order to protect himself from them. 6th Age Jandres in the sixth age has been pretty active throuhout this age so far, as well as joining Saradomin's faction during the battle of Lumbridge. The Battle of Lumbridge Jandres was in Edgeville when he over heard of Saradomin's return and quickly rushed to aid him. Jandres witnessed the bloodlust of the battle, as he went to aid he remained in teh battle field untill knight fall, where he would retreat out of the crator, and head home for rest. Jandres, when the battle ended, tried to get Saradomin's attention, but sadly did not, as he teleported away. Bandosian-Armadyleans conflict Jandres over heard of Bandos and Armadyl battles, though did not attend the conflict, as he saw no use of it. One night, he had a dream of Saradomin, where the god explains to Jandres that he is his father. Jandres awake from the dream, surprised, and believed. It took some time before Jandres was able to make other Saradominist to believe him The Godless interference Bells were ringing at the Edgeville monastery a monk would be shouting, a bunch of citizen would come and gather around to witness this "saviour" the monk is preaching about. Several more monks would be seen praying, and chunting some prayers. A young man would come towards the and reveal him self to be "The Son of Saradomin." Jandres the "son" believes he is the son of Saradomin, and plans to convert almost everyone. He soon noticed a Godless demon named Danny, and ordered an attack on him, and Noah the second, as he did not flee. After a crewsum fight against the knights of Saradomin Noah appears to be dead, as Danny is wounded by not only an arrow strike through his wing, but a holy magic attack, that made his wings burn, to where he would unable to fly for awhile. Jandress escaped with only one knight who remained alive. Noah was left behind, as a Knight was able to kidnap him, and hold him prisoner. The first Exacution A bell rings in Lumbridge, town folks looks towards the sound, and noticed how the church was guarded by a group of Saradominist knights. Everyone walked in the church, including a few Godless members. Jandres, the son of Saradomin introduced a godless member, who is about to be executed. The Godless members rush in to stop the execution, and suceeded. Jandres ended up fighting them all alone, only wounding a few members. After Jandres teleported, the godless spread out, a few remined to help any injured citizens, and a few went to heal the injured members. Noah was rescued by other members of the godless, as Jandres then destroyed his secret location hoping to kill Noah, and his rescuers, which failed. Sages Jandres with a new appearance, has apointed 4 sages, to the four major city in Gielinor. Each one are to stay in the four major cities, and try to convert other to Saradominism, or Jandresianism. So far, only one sage was killed by the godless, and that is from Ardougne. Meeting Kobalos Jandres teleports into Falador's castle, to where he hopes to recruit more followers, and knights into his religion. Though, he would be notice by a strange man named Kobalos. The two were first talking normal about each other, but then, it became into an insult. There was an almost battle between the two Jamdres left, as he understood that the city was being rebuilt. Abilities *Jandres is skilled in magic, sword, and hand to hand fighting. **This said, his strength, reflexes, and his flexability are very skilled. *Jandres is able to do "holy" magic. *Jandres is able to non elemental magic without runes (The abilities of magic for example.) **This being said, he loses stamina slowly is is weakened a bit, if he over uses it, he will be weak t oa point where he is no longer able to fight *Jandres has an amazing strength, to where he is able to lift a bit, a blockade boulder, and roll it. *Jandres is very skilled, and powerful that he took on during the sixth age three Mahjarrats, an "elder" demon with a Mahjarrat and an group of skilled fighters at one point, injuring a few. *Jandres abilities grows, as he gathers divine energy, Jandres so far as knowledge in divination, and trains in it slowly. Triva *Jandres is a themeplay character. *Jandres Ironicly, when talking to other Saradominist who questions him, simply proves then "wrong" but with others, he'd kill them in the spot. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Religious Figures Category:Lawful Category:Saradominist Category:Incomplete Articles